Pokémon X and Y
|caption2=Pokémon Y's boxart, featuring |jbox=X JP boxart.png |jbox2=Y JP boxart.png |jcaption=Pokémon X Japanese boxart |jcaption2=Pokémon Y Japanese boxart |category=RPG |gen_series=Generation VI core series |players=1-4 players simultaneous |platform=Nintendo 3DS |link_method=3DS Wireless, StreetPass, SpotPass, Nintendo Network, IR |release_date_ja=October 12, 2013Japanese Pokémon X and Y minisite (Japanese) |release_date_au=October 12, 2013Nintendo Australia |release_date_eu=October 12, 2013Pokémon.com (UK) |release_date_na=October 12, 2013Pokémon.com (US) |release_date_kr=October 12, 2013Korean Pokémon X and Y minisite (Korean) |release_date_hk=October 12, 2013Hong Kong Pokémon X and Y minisite (Chinese) |release_date_tw=October 12, 2013Taiwanese Pokémon X and Y minisite (Chinese) |publisher=Nintendo/The Pokémon Company |developer=Game Freak |cero=A |esrb=E |pegi=7 |acb=PG |oflc=PG |grb=ALL |gsrr=6+ |staff=no |stafflink=Staff of Pokémon X and Y |website_ja=Official Japanese site Nintendo.co.jp |website_en=Pokémon.com Nintendo.com (Pokémon X) Nintendo.com (Pokémon Y) Official English site }} Pokémon X (Japanese: ポケットモンスターＸ Pocket Monsters X) and Pokémon Y (Japanese: ポケットモンスターＹ Pocket Monsters Y) are the primary paired versions of Generation VI. The games are available on the Nintendo 3DS. The games take place in the Kalos region. Announced on January 8, 2013 at 8 pm JST during a worldwide announcement by Satoru Iwata through Nintendo Direct, the paired versions were released worldwide (except for select countries) on October 12, 2013 and are available for both retail sale and download.『ポケットモンスター Ｘ・Ｙ』ニンテンドー3DSで2013年10月、世界同時発売【画像追加】 (Japanese) All copies of the game are playable in all seven of the languages that the Pokémon games are released in: Japanese, English, German, Spanish, French, Italian, and Korean. Plot The game begins with the waking up in their bedroom in their hometown. After being encouraged by their mother to talk to their neighbor — , if the player is male, or , if the player is female — the player learns that Professor Sycamore has a request for five kids: the player, their rival, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. In Aquacorde Town, to fulfill this request, the player chooses a starter Pokémon: , , or . Shauna will then choose the Pokémon that is weak to the player's starter and Serena/Calem will take the Pokémon that is strong against the player's starter, in traditional rival fashion. Trevor presents the player with a Pokédex. After getting a send-off from their mother in Vaniville Town, the player travels along Routes and and through Santalune Forest. Upon arrival in Santalune City, the player receives the Roller Skates in front of the Santalune Gym, where the player defeats the Gym Leader, Viola, and receives the . Viola's sister, Alexa, points the way to . As the player reaches the gate to Lumiose City, they meet Sina and Dexio, who introduce the new type. When the player first reaches Lumiose City, they cannot do much because of a power outage. They go to Professor Sycamore's lab, and soon the rest of their friends arrive. Sycamore allows each of them, including the player, to pick a Kanto starter Pokémon. On the player's way out, they see Dexio with Lysandre talking about the potential the Professor's pupils have. Lysandre says he desires a beautiful world and leaves the building. The friends come to the player thereafter, with Tierno directing the player to Café Soleil and Camphrier Town. In Café Soleil, Lysandre is talking to Diantha, an established Kalos actress. He asks her if she wants to remain young and beautiful forever, but she dismisses the question and says that she looks forward to playing more roles as she gets older. After Lysandre leaves, she tells the player that she is a Trainer and looks forward to battling them in the future. The player continues on through to Camphrier Town, running into Korrina and her along the way. On , a sleeping can be found blocking the way. After being directed to the Parfum Palace, the player and Shauna will help find the owner's lost before being invited to watch the fireworks show and being given the Poké Flute. The player returns to Route 7 to wake the Snorlax and unblock the path to reach Connecting Cave. A boulder in the cave forces the player to take a side exit to the cliff part of , where they receive the Coastal Kalos Pokédex. The player then arrives in Ambrette Town. Shauna recommends visiting Glittering Cave, east of , to search for more Pokémon. The player rides a Rhyhorn on Route 9 before entering Glittering Cave. Inside Glittering Cave, the player and Calem/Serena encounter Team Flare for the first time and rescues a . The player crosses the coastal part of Route 8 to Cyllage City, where defeating Gym Leader Grant earns the player the . Continuing on, the player encounters more Team Flare Grunts on and meets Korrina again while passing through Geosenge Town. She tells the player that Lucario can sense something in the player's aura. Past and Reflection Cave, the player arrives in Shalour City and receives a message over the Holo Caster to visit Gurkinn, the Mega Evolution expert, in the Tower of Mastery. Gurkinn tells the player and their friends about Mega Evolution, which requires a Mega Stone, Mega Ring, and a special bond between the Trainer and Pokémon. Unfortunately, Gurkinn only has one Mega Ring to give. The friends decide the player should get it, and Korrina will tell them to come to her Gym and defeat her first. After she is defeated, she awards the and, after a second battle at the top of the Tower of Mastery, gives the player the Mega Ring and a Lucario holding the Lucarionite. The player heads for Coumarine City by way of . There, the player challenges Ramos at the Coumarine Gym. After earning the , the player heads to and receives the Mountain Kalos Pokédex from Sina and Dexio. The player cannot enter Lumiose City from Route 13 because of the power outage in the city, so they instead visit the route's Power Plant, where they encounter Team Flare again. After defeating Aliana, a scientist for Team Flare, the power to Lumiose City is restored. At Prism Tower, Clemont will invite the player to battle him. After his defeat, he will awards the . The player then travels to Laverre City by way of . After the player earns the from Gym Leader Valerie, they and Calem/Serena encounter Team Flare again at the Poké Ball Factory. Defeating Celosia and Bryony drives away the villainous team. When the player arrives at Dendemille Town via Routes or , Professor Sycamore and his aides will discuss the legend of or . The player cannot head to Anistar City because the needed to navigate is gone, so the player finds it at Frost Cavern, concerned about Team Flare's interference. The player must defeat Mable to make Team Flare retreat, save an , and calm the Mamoswine so the player can travel to Anistar City. There, the player earns the from Olympia. After the player leaves the Anistar Gym, Lysandre will reveal over the Holo Caster his plans to use the ultimate weapon. To stop him, the player travels to Lysandre Labs and defeat him and the four female scientists. The player discovers that Lysandre has imprisoned AZ. Lysandre tells the story of how AZ used the ultimate weapon to revive his and then used it to end the war 3,000 years ago. He promises that if the player defeats Xerosic, he will turn off the ultimate weapon, but Xerosic turns the weapon on remotely and unleashes it in Geosenge Town. At the Team Flare Secret HQ there, Lysandre tells of his plans to eradicate all Pokémon and people who do not agree with his ideals. After the player defeats him and his admins and catches the Legendary Pokémon, Lysandre will try to use the remaining energy in the weapon for his selfish goals, but is instead only caught in the destruction it wreaks. The player travels through , Couriway Town, and to Snowbelle City, where the Gym Leader, Wulfric, is missing. To find him, the player navigates to get to the Pokémon Village. Wulfric explains that the Pokémon there were once abused. Wulfric returns to the Snowbelle Gym and rewards the player with the for defeating him. With the final Badge in hand, the player heads through to and the , where they defeat specialist Malva, specialist Wikstrom, specialist Drasna, specialist Siebold, and Champion Diantha. After the player enters the Hall of Fame, Sycamore organizes a parade for the player. During the parade, AZ asks the player for a battle. Afterward, AZ says he finally knows what it means to be a Trainer again, and his Floette appears from the sky and is reunited with him. Blurb The next evolution in Pokémon! New Pokémon! Explosive 3D battles! Explore a majestic new region! New Features: Pokémon-Amie and Super Training! Connect instantly with players all over the world! Features 3D compatible gameplay Unlike previous games in the main series, Pokémon X and Y feature a three dimensional style of gameplay, and 3D modeled characters and creatures are used, rather than sprites like has always been done in the main series. Stereoscopic 3D can be used in Single Battles, cutscenes, specific areas, and under some special circumstances; otherwise, stereoscopic 3D is not usable. The battle system is aesthetically overhauled, featuring more lively reactions to the attacks, such as when a Pokémon is being hit. Name changes In non-Japanese languages, many move and item names are now spelled or formatted differently. For example, ThunderShock is now formatted as and Faint Attack is now spelled . Transportation Players can now walk on an 8 directional grid, allowing diagonal movement, as opposed to the four way grid in previous games. The player now has the ability to rollerskate, at least under certain conditions, and can also free roam on no grid. This also works with the bike. The player can use the roller skates and can grind to overcome obstacles. , , and can be in certain locations and allow the player to interact with the environment, by destroying rocks and crossing broken paths. can also be ridden, although only around Lumiose City in a set path. Player Search System The Player Search System (PSS) is a multiplayer feature that allows people to connect, battle, and trade with other players through the Internet. It uses the bottom screen and allows the player to search for other people playing both globally and locally. Pokémon-Amie Pokémon-Amie is a new feature that allows the player to develop stronger bonds with their Pokémon. It uses the touch screen to allow players to pet, feed, and play with Pokémon currently on their team. Players may interact with their Pokémon by petting or feeding them via the touchscreen or mimicking their movements using the camera. Sky Battles Sky Battles are battles which are restricted to Pokémon, although some Pokémon with can enter. These airborne battles take place against Trainers standing far away, such as on cliffs. Horde Encounters It is now possible to encounter several wild Pokémon at once. Up to five wild Pokémon will battle against one of the player's Pokémon. These battles offer a lot of experience. Some attacks, such as , are shown to hit all five of the opposing Pokémon. However, the player's Pokémon must withstand attacks from all five of the opposing Pokémon each turn. Super Training Super Training is a new method of quickly and easily increasing a Pokémon's EVs. Fairy type One new type has been introduced, the type. This type was added to balance the type, which was previously only weak to itself and . Fairy-type attacks are strong against , , and types and resisted by , , and types; Fairy-type Pokémon are weak to Poison- and Steel-type attacks, resist Fighting-, -, and Dark-type attacks, and are immune to Dragon-type attacks. Trainer customization The player will now be able to change their appearance in-game, allowing them to customize their characters by changing their hair color and clothing. Gyms X and Y feature Gyms just as most other main series titles. In Kalos, the Gym Leaders are Viola ( ), Grant ( ), Korrina ( ), Ramos ( ), Clemont ( ), Valerie ( ), Olympia ( ), and Wulfric ( ). Elite Four and Champion Just as in Unova, the Elite Four can be battled in any order. After battling all four, a path to the Champion is unlocked. The Elite Four members are Malva ( ), Siebold ( ), Wikstrom ( ), and Drasna ( ). After beating all four Elite Four members, the player will face the Champion, Diantha, who uses a variety of types along with a which can Mega Evolve. Pokémon :See Category:Generation VI Pokémon 72 new Pokémon were introduced for X and Y, bringing the known total from 649 to 721. The first Pokémon to be revealed were , , , , and on January 8, 2013. Mega Evolution A unique state, Mega Evolution, was introduced in Pokémon X and Y. Mega Evolution is a temporary in-battle transformation that results in an overall increase in stats, sometimes also changing a Pokémon's Ability and types. Not all Pokémon can Mega Evolve. A Pokémon can only Mega Evolve if it is holding a Mega Stone in battle and its Trainer has a Key Stone. Game-exclusive Pokémon This list of game-exclusive Pokémon applies to the main game. Some of the Pokémon listed can be found in the Friend Safari regardless of version. |} | |} |} Updated cries Many Pokémon introduced prior to Pokémon X and Y received newer, more realistic cries upon its release. Compatibility Pokémon X and Y can connect with the Pokémon Global Link website. They are mostly compatible with , with the exception of alternate forms, Mega Evolutions, moves, or Abilities introduced in those games, which cannot be traded to or used in battle with X and Y. The games are also able to communicate with Pokémon Bank, which allows the storage of Pokémon. Through Pokémon Bank and Poké Transporter, X and Y are able to communicate indirectly with games from Generation V. Reception Gaming magazine gave Pokémon X and Y a score of 39 out of 40.Famitsu review scores (10/9/13) - Nintendo Everything rated the games an "Amazing" 9.0/10,Pokémon X and Y Review - IGN praising their animation, characters, and multiplayer functionality, receiving the same score as . Pokémon X and Y hold a rating of 87.26%Pokémon X for 3DS - GameRankings and 87.89%,Pokémon Y for 3DS - GameRankings respectively, on based on 45 reviews. Sales The games sold more than four million copies during their first weekend on sale.Pokémon X and Y sales hit four million in two days • Eurogamer.netPokémon X and Y Sales Figures Revealed - IGN In the fiscal year of their release, they sold 12.26 million units.Nintendo Co., Ltd. - Financial Results Briefing for Fiscal Year Ended March 2014 As of December 31, 2018, Pokémon X and Y have sold 16.37 million copies worldwide.Top Selling Title Sales Units - Nintendo 3DS Software Japanese sales Pokémon X and Y sold 1,866,570 units on their first week on the Japanese market,Media Create Sales: 10/7/13 – 10/13/13 - Gematsu being 961,003 from Pokémon X and 905,567 from Pokémon Y, with a of 83.30% and 78.23% respectively. By December 31, 2017, the end of their 221st week, they had sold 4,245,222 copies, being 2,244,524 from Pokémon X and 2,000,698 from Pokémon Y. Music The soundtrack contains most of the background music and effect music from the games. The music is composed by Shota Kageyama (Sound Director of Pokémon X and Y), Hitomi Satō, Minako Adachi, and Junichi Masuda. Pokémon X and Pokémon Y are the first main series titles since that Gō Ichinose did not work on as a composer, since he shifted to a side project of Game Freak's during the development of Pokémon X and Y. Staff Version history Development :See also: Pokémon X and Y beta According to Junichi Masuda on November 18, 2013, X and Y were in development for 3.5 years and involved more than 500 people if localization staff is included.Masuda's blog post (Japanese) (English) Demonstration The demo version of Pokémon X and Y were playable at several events worldwide prior to the games' release. * In Japan, the demo version were first playable on the Pokémon Game Show event, which was held in the in on August 17 and 18, 2013.Pokémon Game Show - Pokemon.co.jp (archive) The demo events were also available at 12 different s in various cities between August 20 and September 1, 2013,Pokemon.co.jp (archive) and 8 different stores in various cities between August 31 and October 6, 2013.Pokemon.co.jp (archive) * In , the events were available at the in , between August 17 and September 1, 2013,Nintendo Korea Gojan Store in and Yuseong Store in on September 7 and 8, 2013,Nintendo Korea as well as Cheongnyangni in Seoul and the Asiad Homeplus in on October 5 and 6, 2013.Nintendo Korea * In , the events were available at in Koelnmesse Exhibition Center in from August 21 to 25, 2013. * In , the events were available at in in , from August 30 to September 2, 2013. The events were also available at the Nintendo Experience Tour in the Midwest and Western United States at several different Simon Malls between August 31 and November 3, 2013. * In , the events were available at Swiss Toy Expo 2013 in from October 2 to 6, 2013. * In , the events were available at 2013 in s, from October 4 to 6, 2013. Gameplay In the Pokémon X demo, the is (named Xavier or エックス in Japanese); in the Pokémon Y demo, the player is (named Yvonne or ワイ in Japanese). The player starts with a random Kalos starter Pokémon, , and ; all 3 Pokémon are at level 30 and have a random gender, and have a regular chance of being . The player starts off the demo with 10 Poké Balls, which they can use to catch the wild Pokémon that appear. The player also starts off with 5 Potions, 5 Hyper Potions, 5 Paralyze Heals, and 5 Awakenings in the bag. Pokémon-Amie is constantly present on the touch screen while the player is in the overworld. Pokémon do not gain experience in the demo. The player is welcomed by Alexa, and starts in a modified version of , an area with a large fountain in an area of decreased elevation, surrounded by small staircases leading to the fountain. Between the player's starting position and the fountain is tall grass. A wild will appear as soon as the player steps into the tall grass for the first time.. At the fountain is a , which the player can mount with A and dismount with B. As Skiddo cannot climb stairs, the player is restricted to the small area around the fountain. Just past the fountain is the opposite-gendered player character ( in X demo or in Y demo). If the player interacts with him or her, he or she will challenge the player to a battle. He or she has the starter Pokémon that is super effective against the player's and a . Past the fountain is a field of red and yellow flowers, in which wild Pokémon can be encountered. A is walking around in one of the patches of red flowers. Past the field of flowers are two hedge mazes on the left and right, each containing a and a walking around; if the player interacts with one of these Pokémon, it will cry. Shauna is standing around in the north general area. If the player interacts with Shauna, she will challenge the player to a battle. Shauna has the starter Pokémon with a type disadvantage to the player's. Tierno is standing in the northwest and Trevor in the northeast. If the player talks to Tierno, he will dance; if the player talks to Trevor, he will comment that people want to know more about Pokémon. Past these mazes is Professor Sycamore standing in front of a gate. After a certain amount of time has passed, the player will be warped to Sycamore, and he will immediately talk to the player; it is also possible to simply talk to him before this time. He will give the player a level 100 holding a ; the player loses access to their other Pokémon at this point. He then challenges the player to a battle with his own level 100 , , and . Gallery X Version logo Jp.png|Japanese X logo Y Version logo Jp.png|Japanese Y logo Pokémon X logo.png|English X logo Pokémon Y logo.png|English Y logo Pokémon X logo KO.png|Korean X logo Pokémon Y logo KO.png|Korean Y logo X icon.png|X Home Menu icon Pokemon Y 3DS icon.png|Y Home Menu icon Trivia * These Pokémon games are named after the x and y-axes of the .Iwata Asks - Pokémon X and Y * Although Game Freak released Pokémon X for the Nintendo 3DS in 2013, the tentative title (unconfirmed to be a codename for Crystal) for a game similar to the Japanese version of with planned support to connect to a mobile phone and set for an April 2000 release was also Pocket Monsters X (ポケットモンスターＸ), according to multiple sources such as an news article from December 1999.ネット最前線：ニュース The game was postponed until 2001 due to the planned release of the Game Boy Advance.ポケモン情報サイト「palette」過去ログ38 - ポケパレ！ The article mentions an adapter for linking a Game Boy to a mobile phone, with the datacenter server used for the feature being hosted by in . * These are the first core series games that do not have Version (or its equivalent in that language) in their Western language names. * These are the first Nintendo-published physical games to be released on the same date worldwide,Famitsu as well as the only core series games to do so. * These Pokémon games have the shortest names using only one letter each (X and Y). * These are the only core series games after to not play the game mascot's cry upon pressing START on the title screen, instead playing a generic confirmation sound. * These are the first core series games not to have an introduction prior to the title screen. Instead, the introduction plays after the title screen animation. * The Japanese and Korean logos for X and Y include the Mega Evolution sigil. * These are so far the only primary pair of games to not be followed up by a later game set in the same region. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ポケットモンスター X・Y |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |fr=Pokémon X et Y |de=Pokémon X und Y |it=Pokémon X e Y |ko=포켓몬스터 X・Y |es=Pokémon X e Y }} See also * External links * Pokémon X and Y Miiverse Community References * Category:Nintendo 3DS games de:Pokémon X und Y es:Pokémon X y Pokémon Y fr:Pokémon X et Y it:Pokémon X e Y ja:ポケットモンスター X・Y zh:精靈寶可夢 Ｘ／Ｙ